The Kingdom of Hearts
by Midnite Rose
Summary: In a land where five kingdoms rule peacefully together, the Shadow Emperor (Akito) threatens to attack unless Princess Tohru is given to him by the New Year's Day Ball. What if two princes already love her?
1. Default Chapter

The Kingdom of Hearts

Disclaimer:  Fruits Basket isn't mine! 

INTRO

Kyo and Yuki are the two heirs to the Kingdom of Hearts, which is the most powerful of the five main kingdoms that control the lands east of the Kards River.  The other four kingdoms are:  the Kingdom of Diamonds, the Kingdom of Spades, the Kingdom of Clovers, and the Kingdom of Jacks. 

However, the five kingdoms are clouded by the dark lord who rules the land west of the Kards River. This dark lord, who calls himself the Shadow Emperor, promised to never invade the eastern lands as long as an annual payment of gold was made. However this year, the Shadow King demanded a different kind of tribute. He wanted an empress. So, he warned the five kingdoms that unless the perfect maiden was given to him by New Years Day, the eastern lands would lay in ruins for eternity!

            On the other hand, the heirs of the five kingdoms are searching for suitors as well. But what happens when the love that finds its way into the hearts of Prince Yuki and Prince Kyo is the one destined to be with the Shadow Emperor?

(Hey! Above is a brief intro to my story. Below is just some info you may want to know before reading the story! Don't hate me! The story is coming up! ^ ^;;;  *writer hiding in a corner*)

KINGDOM OF HEARTS

King Edwin (alive, but ill) and Queen Rose (deceased)

Children:  Yuki and Kyo (twins)  

Age:  19

*yeah, I know, they re not twins! And they don't look alike at all! But it's my story, so don't read it if you don't like it!*

Foremost advisor:  Shigure Sohma 

Age:  30

*Shigure is so perverted! But he adds humor in all the right places!*

Head doctor:  Hatori Sohma

Age: 30

*oohhh! Mysterious and intelligent! You have to have Hatori too!*

Main instructor of the Arts/ Royal Designer:  Ayame Sohma

Age: 30

*And if you don't have Ayame, the story is a total bore! He, he, he! He's a snake, just like me! He has a crush on someone in the story! ^ ^*

KINGDOM OF SPADES

King Stuart (deceased) and Queen Rika (alive)

Children:  Kagura and Tohru 

Age:  20 and 19

*I know, I know, this is big change! But I wanted Tohru to be a princess!*

Maid and Friend:  Saki Hanajima

Age: 19

*I wish I had a cool friend like Saki! Zapping anybody I don't like! *zap*zap*zap* that would be so cool!*

 Horse keeper:  Ansa Uotoni 

Age: 19

*Extremely tough and dependable! She feeds, bathes, exercises, and raises the royal horses.*

KINGDOM OF CLOVERS

King David (alive) and Queen Olivia (alive)

Children:  Momiji and Mina

Age:  17 and 12

*I'm sorry! I don't know Momiji's little sister's name! Can anyone tell me?*

Momiji's servant:  Amy

Age:  17

*MY character! Alright, Amy isn't your average servant. She can see people's futures whenever she touches them. Momiji's first love! (Actually, I don't know if Momiji ever loved another girl, but in this story, Amy is Momiji's first love. Don't hate me! *Running away*)*

KINGDOM OF JACKS

King Patrick (deceased) and Queen Anna (alive)

Children:  Hatsuharu and Kisa

Age:  17 and 14

*In the anime, Haru was always so caring towards Kisa, so I thought it wouldn't be too bad if they were brother and sister.*

Main Tutor:  Sakura Okinawa 

Age: 28

*MY character! She's very close with Haru. Haru and Sakura seem to be an item off and on in the story. But he loves teasing her! (Maybe too much! ^ ^) Ayame has a crush on her! ^ ^*

KINGDOM OF DIAMONDS

King Darien (alive) and Queen Diana (deceased)

Children:  Hiro

Age:  14

*Okay, Hiro still loves Kisa in this story. But will big brother, Haru, let Hiro date Kisa?*

Playmate:  Paul

Age: 14

*Yay! Another character that's MINE! Paul is an orphan who used to be Hiro's whipping boy. However, after he saved Hiro from local bandits, Hiro has always considered Paul his best friend. Later on, Paul ends up falling for Kisa, which horrifies him. (He's abnormally shy around girls) Friendship or Love? To be or not to be? You better read to find out!*

I MAY HAVE MORE CHARACTERS LATER ON IN THE STORY!!! 

Pleez read this story! (And submit reviews) I spent a lot of time organizing all this info! Don't let me down Fruits Basket Fans!!! -- --;;; *Nervous breakdown*


	2. A Lovely Day

THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS

Chapter One

Disclaimer:  Fruits Basket will never belong to me! 

*Outside/ Arrow Target Range*

"Kyo! Will you please go to your English lessons? Ayame can't possibly teach you proper grammar if you're out here shooting arrows!" Shigure whimpered.

"No way! I'm not going back to that dumb snake's classroom!" Kyo retorted angrily, as he let loose another perfectly aimed arrow at the wooden target.

Shigure was silent for a few moments and as he gently opened his favorite fan, he said, "Ah, what a shame. Princess Tohru from the Kingdom of Spades is waiting ever so patiently in Ayame's classroom, and you can't stop shooting arrows long enough to—"

An arrow whizzed dangerously by Shigure's head, which struck the tree behind him with a deafening thud.

"Fine, I'll go to Ayame's classroom." Kyo said quietly. And with that, he sauntered off the grassy practice range and walked into a doorway, which lead straight to Ayame's classroom.

"Hm… I knew he'd see it my way! ^ ^" Shigure said happily as he followed behind Kyo. 

*Ayame's Classroom*

Kyo was in a very bad mood today. He had been shooting arrows in order to focus his energy and calm down his temper, but it didn't help. 

It all started in the morning, when his father coolly told Yuki and him that all the princes and princesses in the land were going to stay at their castle until New Year's Day.

Yuki, in the same irritating, cold tone, had asked their father why they were coming. 

Their father sipped his favorite peach tea before quietly saying, "The Shadow Emperor wants an empress. He wants his empress to be of royal blood. That is why all the princes and, especially, the princesses are coming to this castle. We must train the new empress to be polite, intelligent, and to the liking of the Shadow Emperor and his court." 

And with that, he and Yuki were dismissed from their father's presence. Kyo loathed both his father and Yuki. They were just so damn alike! And to top it off, he had English _and_ Art lessons with Ayame today.

But when Shigure mentioned Princess Tohru's name, Kyo's eyes, which had been seething red all day long, softened dramatically. It was a well-known fact in the court that Kyo had his heart set on Tohru. Only with Tohru, was Kyo able to break the high walls that he had built around himself.

And there she was, sitting in one of Ayame's bright-yellow desks, her long, brown hair cascading from her shoulder, her deep blue eyes glittering, and her sweet smile radiating her face.  

Tohru glanced at the doorway, and saw Kyo standing there; his orange hair ruffled and wild, his cat-like ruby eyes blinking curiously, his lean figure dressed in a cotton shirt and loose-fitting pants, and a relaxed grin on his face.

"Hello, Prince Kyo." Tohru said politely.

Before Kyo could reply, a pair of arms swiftly tucked Kyo in a strangle-hold and a loud voice cried, "Kyo! I've missed you sooooo much! Why didn't you send me any letters? I know I sent you at least thirty letters last month!"

"Kagura!" Kyo hollered. "Get off of me!" 

"Waahhh! Kyo! Don't you like getting hugs from me?" Kagura wailed.

"Geez, will you hang on for a second? I came here to talk to Tohru!" Kyo said roughly.

"Oh…" Kagura mouthed. 

Tohru quickly stood up and gave Kagura, her older sister, a hug. Just then, Shigure and Yuki walked in and were about to say their hellos, but saw Kagura crying in Tohru's arms. 

"Uh… What's going on?" Shigure asked hesitantly.

"It's Kyo's fault, isn't it?" Yuki said stonily.

"What?! Why am I always the bad guy?" Kyo shouted indignantly.

"Because it always is!" Yuki replied instantly.

"Oh yeah! You wanna take this outside?" Kyo challenged heatedly.

"Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Tohru said loudly, as she came in the middle of the two angry boys.

"But--" Kyo started.

"Come with me, Kyo." Tohru said quietly, and she dragged him away from Ayame's classroom, leaving the room ringing with the tension between the two boys.

When Tohru found a deserted room, she pulled Kyo inside and closed the door. She turned around with a small frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" she demanded.

"I, uh, well… ^ ^;;;" uttered Kyo.

"Kyo! You can't just yell at people like that! It really hurts peoples' feelings when you do that!" Tohru said with a look of concerned compassion in her eyes.

Kyo gaped at Tohru. He had nothing to say to her. All he could do was look into her eyes and hope that she wouldn't be angry anymore. 

"I'm sorry." Kyo whispered.

Tohru gave an exasperated sigh and reached down and held Kyo's hand with both of her hands and said, "Kyo, I know you're not a bad person. But will you please act more nicely to everyone, especially my sister?" 

Kyo just stared at Tohru. "She's a lot prettier than the last time I saw her." He thought. "I wonder if she remembers the time I kissed her in the wardrobe in my room…" 

"Kyo? Are you listening to me?" Tohru asked with a puzzled look which was etched into her face.

Kyo smiled warmly and leaned in closer to Tohru, who had been standing against the wall. 

"Mm-hmm." Muttered Kyo, whose right hand was at her waist and his left hand gently touching her face. 

Tohru fell silent. She too had missed Kyo a lot. Now that she saw him standing in front of her, alone, she noticed that he had grown taller and more handsome than their last meeting two years ago.

Now, Kyo had wrapped his arm around Tohru and pulled her closer to him, until their chests touched. And after he tenderly pulled back a strand of hair on her face; he gently touched Tohru's lips with his own, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. 

Kyo felt like he was heaven. Tohru's lips were so soft and warm… He kissed her lips a few more times and then he moved down. He sucked affectionately at her neck, his hands traveling around her waist and back. 

Tohru gently lifted Kyo's face so that their eyes met. 

"Kyo, do you know why I came?" Tohru asked softly.

Kyo looked at Tohru confused, wanting to go back kissing again, until it struck him. She was one of the princesses that could become the empress of the Shadow Emperor. 

"Yeah, I do." Kyo muttered. 

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Ayame's muffled, but still, very loud voice whined, "Tohru? Kyo? Oh, why did you two leave my classroom? I left to get some tea and cookies, but nobody was there!"

Tohru quickly opened the door, and greeted Ayame warmly. Ayame, who looked like an abandoned puppy, instantly became himself, and in his sing-song voice he said, "Oh, Princess Tohru! I've missed you so much!" And with that, Ayame grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and took her into a warm embrace.

Kyo, who had already been angry at Ayame, glanced at the two hugging, and immediately shouted, "Get your hands off of her, Ayame! #"

Ayame squeezed Tohru tighter and told Kyo, "I'm a snake, I need body heat to be truly happy! ^ __ ^" 

This caused Kyo, whose anger level was already off the scale, to get even angrier, causing small puffs of steam to come out of his ears.

"I'll show you happiness…" Kyo muttered in a fake, sweet tone, as he dragged him out of the room.

Tohru stood at the doorway confused at what had just happened. Out of nowhere it seemed, Yuki's voice said, "Princess Tohru! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, Prince Yuki! Hello!  How are you?" Tohru said cheerfully.

"I'm well, and you?" Yuki asked sincerely.

"Oh, I feel fine, I guess." Tohru replied shyly.

"Um, would you like to take a walk outside, Princess Tohru?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked up at Yuki, slightly surprised. 

"That would be nice." Tohru replied with a sunny smile. 

Tohru felt strange walking side by side with Prince Yuki, as though they were friends; because he had always been the composed and unapproachable prince, even when they were kids.

(Memory Flashback)

"C'mon Yuki! Let's go catch fireflies!" the eight-year old version of Kyo asked. 

"No." the younger version of Yuki replied coolly. "I don't want to catch stupid fireflies!"

"But, Yuki! Today's the Firefly Festival! If you catch a firefly, it'll bring you good luck and maybe grant you a wish!" the young Kyo said enthusiastically. 

"Go away, Kyo. You're bothering me." Yuki said coldly and he walked away.

The young Tohru saw all of this and ran over to Yuki. She grabbed him by the arm and said, "Oh, c'mon Yuki, let's catch fireflies with the others!"     

The frosty look that Yuki gave Tohru made her let go of his arm. And she watched him as he walked into the shadows…

*End of memory*  

"The weather is nice today, isn't it, Princess Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Uh... Yes, today's a beautiful day for walking outside." Tohru replied, who had just snapped back from her memory flashback.

"Why don't we have a picnic then? By the pond?" Yuki asked with a smile that seemed confident, yet awkward at the same time.

Tohru glanced at Yuki and thought, "Why has he changed so much? And why is he so nice to me, after all these years? Hm…"

Soon, Tohru pulled herself together and said, "We should. We should go on a picnic today!"

The shy smile on Yuki's face turned into a big, warm smile. (which was really, really rare!) The icy snow had slightly melted in his heart.

*Meanwhile in a room with a round table sat King Edwin, Hatori, and Shigure.*

"Your Majesty, the princes and princesses will be coming tomorrow." Hatori said to King Edwin.

"Yes, you're right. Shigure, are the preparations made for our guests?" King Edwin asked Shigure.

"The servants are finishing them as we speak." Shigure replied.

The king stopped and gently massaged his head. Headaches and migraines seemed to constantly bombard his thoughts.

"I must be getting old." he thought. "The Shadow Emperor wants an empress to continue his dynasty, but I also need an heir as well…"

"King Edwin, are you alright?" Shigure asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I was just thinking that only one of my sons will be king, and I'm afraid that if I ask Yuki, he will reject my offer. He never wanted to be a prince. He told me a long time ago. He said by being the first-born prince, he couldn't do anything without being observed by a million busybody people."

"Yuki is right." Hatori started. "Although he and Kyo are twins, he is the first-born, and first-born princes are closely scrutinized by the public at all times and are automatically given most of the burden."

"What about Kyo?" Shigure asked. "He may not be as talented or collected as Yuki, but compassion and bravery lies deep in his heart."

"No," the King began, "Kyo can never be king. He detests royal etiquette and being in the room with other people. To be king, a man should be open and amiable, so that he can make allies and prevent wars."

"But on the other hand." Hatori began. "Kings should also have the will and bravery that Kyo shows. Besides, if the king cannot make allies and friends, then the queen can make up for that." 

"Your words are true." King Edwin said, and the two men were dismissed from the round table, leaving the king by himself in deep thought.

King Edwin thought about Hatori and Shigure's words; they seemed to be directing their support towards Kyo as the heir to the throne. "Yuki… Kyo… They were his only two sons, yet he distanced himself between them as much as possible."

Suddenly the words appeared in his head, as though they constantly haunted him in his every waking moment, "You're as cold as snow… Your heart made of solid ice… Your eyes two blinking orbs of darkness… You are like me in many ways, dear Edwin…" 

King Edwin shuddered and his old body shook. He stood up to look outside the window, where he saw Yuki and Tohru walking together. 

"My son… You're growing up too fast for me, Yuki. Maybe it's because you remind me when I was nineteen. Aloof, lonely, cold… Maybe Tohru is the warm spring that can melt away your wintry heart."

And with that, the day ended without any exceptional incidents. Except that Ayame got a black eye, Tohru and Yuki enjoyed a lovely picnic together, and Kyo learned the art of finger painting in Ayame's art class. 

AN:/// Whew! This chapter took forever to write! 

Me: Hey, Kyo, what do you think of this first chapter?

Kyo: Honestly, I think—

Me: *turning away* Tohru, did you like this chapter?

Tohru: I think it's wonderful!

Me: *beaming* Why, thank you, Tohru!

Kyo: HEY! I didn't finish my opinion! You can't cut me off like that!

Me: *he, he, he* Yes I can! I'm the author! :P

Yuki: Author, can the next chapter have me and Tohru together? I really didn't like the part with Kyo and Tohru—he acted like a drunken fool!

Kyo: + What?!

Me: Hm… Let's see… I think I can add that in. *looking thoughtful*

Kyo: HEY! LET ME TALK!

Me: Alrighty then! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^ ^ Pleez submit reviews! Go on, go on! I know you want to!!! *Casting evil eye upon you!* O .O   


	3. The Royal Guests

THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS

Chapter 2- The Royal Guests

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine! And it never will be!!!

Recognition: THANK YOU, BLUE QUARTZ, HELEN, AND NIGHTSCREAM! I updated because of your reviews! (Thanx a bunch for telling me Momiji's little sister's name! ^ ^)

"Welcome! Welcome!" Shigure and Ayame's cheerful singsong voices filled the air, as dozens of horses, colorful carriages and trunks, and people entered the castle.

"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru! Kagura!" Momiji yelled happily. 

"Why, hello, Momiji!" Yuki replied calmly.

Although Momiji no longer wore childish clothes, he still had the same merry attitude he had as a youngster. He wore a green hat that had a long, quail feather sticking out; a soft, green tunic and brown, traveling pants, along with brown shoes.  

"Where's your little sister?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Oh, Momo is in the carriage still. She's kind of scared of all the people and noises." Momiji replied.

"Aww…" Tohru and Kagura sighed.

"What's up with girls and kids?" Kyo asked quizzically.

Nobody answered Kyo's question because the noises were silenced by the sound of brass trumpets ringing in the air. 

"Attention all guests! King Edwin is now entering the room! Please take off your hats and bow to the King!" the announcer bellowed proudly.

Slowly, King Edwin entered the room and sat himself on his gold throne. He looked splendid in the scarlet-red silk gown, which Ayame had designed especially for today. The gown, which ended at the king's ankles, was designed with intricate dragons and designs, all of which was threaded in gold. 

The king' face looked tired and worn, and his long, gray beard was growing increasingly whiter. Nevertheless, his long face still looked royal and proud, just as a king's face should.   

The announcer coughed politely before bellowing, "King Edwin wishes to welcome all guests, whether he or she is of royal blood or not, and that he hopes that everyone's' stay will be a happy and enjoyable one. In addition, he reminds everyone that the North Tower is under construction and everyone is prohibited from entering the area. Once again, he wishes everyone a warm welcome and invites everyone to the welcoming feast, which will take place tonight!"

"Wow, he's really trying to look good in front of them, isn't he?" Kyo whispered to Yuki.

Yuki replied in a hushed tone, "Yes, but I wonder. Why is the North Tower under construction? Even though it's an old tower, it's where father keeps pictures and sentimental possessions of mother."

Both boys watched their father silently, hoping that he would give some sort of hint as to his plans.

"Yuki, I'm hungry!" Momiji complained, and so the five teens headed towards the refreshments table, totally unsuspecting of what they would find.

"Oh my god!" Yuki muttered as he saw Ayame, who was wearing a pink and red kimono and his long, white hair in a tight bun.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kyo shouted, who was traumatized by what Ayame was dressed in.

"Oh, this?" Ayame said innocently. "I designed and created it in my spare time! It's gorgeous, isn't it? I'm thinking of giving it to lovely Miss Okinawa as a present!" 

Then, Ayame's cheeks flushed slightly pink, and he quickly turned away from the five bewildered teens, in order to give a drink to a parched guest.

"Man, I've never met anyone as weird as Ayame!" Kyo said as he helped himself to some cod rice balls and a glass of cold iced tea. 

"Same here." Yuki replied, as he grabbed some spicy rice crackers and little rice cakes.

Tohru glanced between Kyo and Yuki, with a blissful smile on her face, they actually agreed on something! 

The welcoming ceremony was confusing and hectic. Shigure and Hatori ended up doing hallway patrol because so many fistfights and bickering between the servants had occurred. Soon, the five weary teens headed up the stairs to go to their own bedrooms and change for the banquet. However, something unforeseen would delay them from going.

Crash! Thump! Thud! The noises came from above their heads. Then a shriek and everything went quiet.

"What was that?" Kagura asked in a tight voice.

"Hm…" Yuki said. "It sounds like a fight to me."

"Let's go check it out!" Kyo said.

The five teens cautiously headed up the next flight of stairs and heard the hard breathing of a human.

"*Huff* Give up, *pant* you filthy *wheeze* bitch!" a hoarse voice called out.

"Shut up, you damn fool! You're the one panting like a dog!" replied a harsh, female voice.

"What?! Wait until the boss hears of this! He'll slit your throat and feed you to his hyenas!" snapped the man angrily.

"Humph! Do you really think I'm scared of your stupid boss? You tried to do a hand job on me! Take this!" hollered the woman.

Thud! The man fell unconscious to the ground.

Kyo and Yuki stuck their heads just high enough so that they could see the two people. The man seemed to be in his late forties judging by his near baldness and the woman was young and dashing. She had long, blond hair and a well-proportioned body. 

"Dang!" muttered Kyo under his breath. "Did ya see her punch that guy in the guts?"

"Yes, Kyo, I saw it." Yuki muttered quietly.

From behind the two boys, the other three teens were desperately trying to get a glimpse of the two fighters. 

Suddenly Tohru cried out, "Oh my stars! Uo, is that you?"

Uo, who had a thin cut on her left cheek, turned to give a tomboyish grin to Tohru and the other four dumbfounded teens.

"Are you okay, Uo? You look badly hurt!" Tohru said as she rushed over to help her.

"Uh, Tohru, do you know this girl?" Momiji asked his huge, honey-colored eyes wide and alert.

Tohru answered, "Yes, she's my friend. Friends, this is Ansa Uotoni. Uo, this is Prince Kyo, Prince Yuki, Kagura, my sister, and Prince Momiji."

"Nice to meet you all." Uo said, whose voice was strained from the pain in her chest.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that!" Kagura said as she rushed over to help Tohru pick her up. 

Kyo noticed that the man was regaining some of his senses, so he grabbed him by the collar of his dirty shirt and had him kneel in front of Uo.

"Apologize to Miss Uotoni! Now!" he ordered angrily.

Tohru and Kagura, who were on each side of Uo, saw the evil and lust in the man's eyes, as they traveled down Uo's chest.

"I said apologize!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, honey." The man said in a sickening, sweet voice. "I thought you'd like it if I touched you in the--"

"Disgusting sicko!" Kyo roared, as he dragged the man downstairs, where Hatori and Shigure were doing patrol watch.

A scowl formed on Uo's face, and she looked scary. Nonetheless, Tohru and Kagura lifted her up gently and headed towards Tohru's room.

Yuki and Momiji, who were dazed by the sudden incident, went downstairs to see if Kyo needed any help with the man.

*Tohru's bedroom*

As soon as Uo's back touched the bed, she cringed. 

"What's wrong, Uo?" Tohru asked.

"Ah, my ribs. That a-hole must have broken a couple of bones when he jumped me."

"Do you know him, Uo?" Tohru asked fearfully.

"No, I don't." Uo replied.

"Did you see his blood-shot eyes?" Kagura said as a visible shudder went through her.

Silence enveloped the three teens until Uo suddenly said, "Oh my gosh, the feast! Leave you two! The feast is going to start soon!"

Kagura and Tohru looked at Uo with huge, tearful eyes and muttered, "We don't want to go, Uo. We can't. Besides, you're hurt!"

Uo just stared at the two girls in front of her. "They're so worried about me." She thought. "They really are the nicest people I've ever met."

Her face softened and her voice was cracked from emotion when she said, "Thanks, but if you two stay here, I swear I'm going to beat you guys up when I get better! So, please, go!"

Kagura stood up apprehensively and said, "Alright, we'll go, but I'll go tell Hatori to bring up some medication for you."

When Kagura left, Tohru knelt beside Uo's bed and asked, "Uo, are you sure you don't want anybody to be with you?"

Uo smiled at Tohru and said, "Nah, I'll be fine. But tell me, Tohru, who was that orange-haired guy?"

Tohru replied, "He's Prince Kyo, the second son of King Edwin."

Uo closed her eyes and said, "He cares about you a lot. Guys like him are really rare. If I were you, I'd grab him."

Tohru's eyes widened and whispered, "Why do you think he cares about me?"

Uo opened her eyes slightly and glanced at Tohru before saying, "Just a feeling. Looking at him, he looks like the type of person who gets angry at virtually everything, but then turns super-heroic and sensitive with people he cares about. Oh, and that purple-haired guy, who looked like a girl, he likes you a lot too."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, open your eyes! Two handsome princes are in love with you; but you're so clueless, that you won't let them get close to you! In the end, you're just going to end up leaving deep scars for them both!" Uo said with her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"As your friend, Tohru, I am telling you this. I'm sensing that you like Kyo more, but you're unsure of Yuki's actions, so you're hesitating with them both. Am I correct?" Uo asked.

Tohru watched Uo with a dumbstruck expression on her face. "Uo, how did you…"

Uo quickly added, "Okay, I kind of cheated. I met Saki yesterday, and she told me all about your epidemic."

"Saki! She's here! Why didn't she come and find me?" Tohru cried.

"Well, gee, Tohru, you're a princess, and she's a maid! What do you expect her to do, stop cleaning and sweeping, barge in, and say, 'I'm Tohru's friend! Let me talk to her!' She'd be fired if she did that." Uo said in a calm voice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm such a terrible friend!" Tohru wailed, who had become hysterical and was turning into human Jell-O.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tohru. How could you possibly have known that Saki was a maid and I was the horse keeper here? You just got here yesterday!" Uo stated encouragingly.

"I guess so…" Tohru murmured.

"Like I was saying," Uo began. "Follow your heart and just let yourself fall for the guy you like! Okay?"

Small tears rolled down Tohru's cheek as she whispered, "I wish I could, Uo. I really do. But, you don't know something."

"What?" Uo asked with a look of deep concern in her eyes.

"The Shadow Emperor wants an empress and he demands that a maiden of royal blood be given to him by New Year's Day. Uo! My destiny is to be with him! I _am the chosen one!"_

*On the other side of the door, a person gasps from Tohru's statement.*

Is she really the chosen one??? Who is the eavesdropper??? He, he, he! Continue reading!

AN:/// REVIEWS!!! Must see some more reviews before I update!!! Submit! Submit! Submit!

Yuki: Author! There were no scenes with Tohru and me!

Me: ^ ^;;;; I'm sorry, Yuki! There just wasn't any time for a scene like that! But I promise I'll try in the next chapter! Really!

Yuki: *sullen* Alright…

Kyo: Hey! There was no action in this chapter with me in it! IT SUCKED!

Me: Thank you for yelling that, Kyo.

Kyo: You're welcome. 

Ayame: Ooohh! O.O What about the pink and red kimono and Miss Okinawa??? Will we be coming up?

Me: Don't worry, Ayame! In the next chapter, everybody will be introduced! (all the Fruits Basket characters, at least)

Ayame: Ah, yes… Sweet love shall be revealed!

Momiji: *sad* What about Tohru?! She was crying! 

Kyo: Yeah!!! You better fix that soon, Author!

Me: Shut up, Kyo.#   Don't worry, Momiji! ^ ^ Next stop! Chapter 3- The Midnight Feast! 


	4. The Midnight Feast

THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS

Chapter Three- The Midnight Feast

AN:  Yay! Another reviewer! *happy smile* THANK YOU! 

Spoiler: A Fruits Basket character *that I didn't include in the info page* is revealed!

*Tohru's Bedroom*

          "Wait a minute, Tohru! What the heck do you mean by the chosen one?" Uo asked, who was utterly confused.

          Before Tohru could reply, the door slightly creaked and a person fell heavily to the floor with a loud thud. And before either of them could react, the person jumped up and screamed at the top of their lungs, "I'M SO SORRY! I HEARD NOISES, SO I CAME TO MAKE SURE NO ONE WAS HURT… AND I ACCIDENTALLY OVERHEARD YOUR CONVERSATION, AND I, AND I AM SUCH A COMPLETE _LOSER WHO HAS DOESN'T DESERVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR, OR TAKE UP MASS—"_

          "Ritsu? Is that you? Calm down, for Pete's sake, you'll break our eardrums!" Uo said in an amazingly calm voice. (Whereas Tohru looked like she was about to pass out on the floor.)

          "I'm sorry." Ritsu whimpered, as he kneeled on the floor before Uo and Tohru.

          Tohru, who was flabbergasted by the beautiful woman (we know it's a guy), stood up and yelled, "AAHHH! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE! I'M TOHRU, AND I'M GLAD TO MEET YOU, MISS RITSU!"

          Ritsu, who had just calmed down, jumped up, and bowed a dozen times while shouting, "OH, PRINCESS TOHRU! I AM SO HONORED! I AM RITSU, THE TRAVELING ACROBAT. MY COMPANY IS STAYING HERE TO PERFORM FOR THE FEAST!"

          Uo stared at the two  shouting people- one a princess, the other a traveling performer- and broke out into a hysterical laughter, which caused the two stuttering stooges to stop apologizing.

          "You guys, *hoot* stop it! *hoot* You're making me laugh too hard! *hoot* My guts *hoot* are killing me!" Uo said in between spurts of laughter. 

          When Uo was able to overcome her laughter she said, "Tohru, this is Ritsu. Oh, and he's a guy who is the same age as us. So don't call him Miss Ritsu. Ritsu, this is Princess Tohru; and please don't hyperventilate! It really does make things even worse when you run around squawking like a wet chicken."

 Both Tohru and Ritsu blushed cherry-red when they realized that everything Uo had just said was true.

          Suddenly, Kyo's reckless voice filled the air as he asked, "What the hell is all the racket for?"

          Tohru looked up to see Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji standing at the doorway, all dressed up for the banquet in their new suits. She quickly replied, "I just met one of the performers that are performing tonight!" 

Then she pointed towards Ritsu and said, "Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, this is Ritsu. Ritsu, these are some of the princes that have come to visit the castle."

          "I am honored to meet you all." Ritsu said politely as he arched his back deeply.

          "I hope we'll be the best of friends! Then you can teach me some acrobatics!" Momiji exclaimed, as he began a long conversation with Ritsu about his life-long dream of becoming a performer.

          "Princess Tohru, aren't you getting ready?" Yuki asked, his amethyst eyes gazing into Tohru's sapphire-blue ones.

          "Yeah, you should get ready!" Kyo said, as he came between the two people, much to the dislike of Yuki. 

          "Oh, I was just about to. Wait here!" Tohru said happily, as she ran into the next room. (The two rooms are connected by a door)

          As soon as Tohru was out of sight, Yuki asked in a quiet, cold tone, "Why did you come between Princess Tohru and me? We were talking, you fool!" 

          "Hm… Really? I couldn't tell, since you were having a staring contest with her!" Kyo said, whose voice was on the edge of yelling.

          "You are a bothersome pest! Don't get in the way of Princess Tohru and me!" Yuki whispered warningly, whose lilac-colored eyes were glazed over with contempt. And with that, he went out of the room, and shut the door quickly behind him.

          Both Ritsu and Momiji stopped their lively conversation and stared at Kyo, surprised at the sudden argument.

          "What are you guys staring at?" Kyo roared, and the two guys ducked their heads and tiptoed into a corner.

          "Geez, Kyo, they were just looking." Uo said in her tranquil voice, which now had a hint of sarcasm. "I mean, if you're gonna pick a fight with someone, fight someone that can fight back. That is, unless you're too chicken to actually fight someone stronger than you."

          Kyo's fists clenched into tight balls as he said through gritted teeth, "You know, Uo, I'm the one who had that sicko arrested! And you haven't even said a simple 'Thank you, Kyo!' or some kind of gratifying phrase! Who the hell do _you_ think you are?"

          "Aw… Is Prince Kyo gonna throw a tantrum now? Did I make you upset?" Uo cooed in a sweet tone of voice.

          Kyo growled fiercely and hollered, "Damn it all!" before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

          Just then, Tohru entered the room huffing and dressed beautifully for the feast. Her face was lightly touched with make-up, her hair in a loose bun, allowing a few strands of her silky, brown hair to fall on her face, and she wore a lovely, yellow gown that fell to the floor like a flowing waterfall.

The gown had short sleeves made of delicate yellow lace, and modestly showed a little bit of her shoulders and neck. Small, pearl dangling earrings and a thin, gold chain with a pearl pendant marvelously accentuated her yellow dress. She looked exquisite, and neither Prince Kyo nor Prince Yuki was there.

          "Oh," Tohru said disappointingly. "I guess they already left for the feast."

          Uo quickly replied with comforting words, "Tohru, you look wonderful! The guys just went to save you a special seat at the feast. They were complaining that they couldn't escort you to the banquet, but Momiji volunteered to take you." 

She then added with a genuine smile, "Isn't that right, Momiji?"

          "Right! Toh—I mean Princess Tohru, I am Prince Momiji, the handsome prince who will accompany you to the banquet." Momiji said with one of his heart-warming smiles.

          "Thank you, Momiji! Ritsu, would you like to come with us? I'd love to hear about tonight's performance agenda!" Tohru said cheerfully.

          "It would be my pleasure!" Ritsu said as he bowed gently.

          The three teens soon said their good-byes to Uo and went on their way to the feast.

          Uo whispered as she saw the three people moving away from her sight, "Tohru, be safe."

*The doorway of the ballroom*

          "Wow! Look at all the food!" Momiji exclaimed as he pointed excitedly at the long tables heaped with piles of delicacies, huge pots of gourmet chickens, turkeys, and pork; to different sorts of foreign dishes, and an entire table stacked with desserts and cups filled with rich coffee and peach tea (King's favorite).

          "I must leave you two! I have to get ready for the performance!" Ritsu said ruefully.

          "That's okay! We'll be looking for you, Ritsu!" Tohru replied and as Ritsu disappeared into the crowd of guests, Momiji tugged at her arm.

          Momiji said quietly, "Tohru, I'd like you to meet some people."

          "Alright." Tohru replied instantly and when she turned around, she saw six people, staring at her fixedly.

          "Tohru, I'd like you to meet Amy, she's my friend and servant." Momiji said while motioning towards an extremely serene girl with curly, black hair that was braided in one long braid that ended at her hips. The color of her eyes was like a deep blue ocean, calm and mysterious but barely hiding the raging hurricane within. Tohru was mesmerized by her eyes, and thought that if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought Amy was Saki's little sister.

          "Amy, this is Tohru, princess of the Kingdom of Spades." Momiji said and then pointed towards an attractive male and a young girl. Momiji explained, "This is Hatsuharu, the first-born prince of the Kingdom of Jacks, and his younger sister, Kisa."

          Tohru gazed at the two teens, amazed at the difference of appearances between the two siblings. Whereas Haru had black and snow-white hair and dark gray eyes, which seemed to command respect and silence, Kisa had honey-colored hair and soft, brown eyes that radiated warmth and generosity.

          Momiji then pointed towards the two boys that seemed to be around Kisa's age and said, "This is Hiro, the only child of the Kingdom of Diamonds, and his friend and servant, Paul."

          This was when Tohru became astonished, for although Amy, Haru, and Kisa were all interesting people, the two young boys in front of her were like day and night. 

Hiro looked like a spoiled kid, right to the core. He had slightly slanted, brown eyes that seemed to demand authority and a natural frown on his face, which showed he was not easily flattered or satisfied. 

Then there was Paul, whose appearance showed that he was a shy and good-natured boy inside and out. His short, light-blue hair covering his heart-shaped face perfectly, his aquamarine eyes staring peacefully at Tohru, and a small, awkward grin on his face. 

          "And finally, Miss Sakura Okinawa, Haru and Kisa's main tutor and friend." Momiji said as he motioned towards the beautiful woman, who seemed to be in her twenties.

          Tohru gaped at the woman, who had incredibly long, pink hair, which came to her knees. She had cool, lavender eyes, flawless complexion, a slender nose, and rosy lips that were situated in a breath-taking smile. Sakura was dressed in a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms and carried a small, pink purse. Everything about her seemed Ayame-like, and for that reason, as well as many others, Tohru liked Sakura Okinawa.   

         With the introductions finally out of the way, Momiji exclaimed, "Okay, let's go upstairs! Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura, are waiting for us in the balcony dining room!"

          The eight guests went up the narrow, spiral stairs, which led to the balcony dining room.  

          Tohru was amazed at the splendor of the balcony dining room. Its walls were a deep cranberry color, and the room was furnished with elaborately decorated vases and fresh, red roses. There was also a beautiful landscape portrait of the kingdom and the rose garden. But the most impressive item was the long dining table, which appeared to be made of Rose wood,  which were expensive carving trees found exclusively in the eastern lands beyond the Kards River. There were lovely china plates and dishes on the table, and at the table sat Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, and Yuki and Kyo glaring daggers at each other. 

          Shigure stood up and said, "Welcome to the balcony dining room! Please, come in and sit down!"

          Everyone sat down at the table, with Shigure at the head of the table and Ayame at the end. To Shigure's right was Yuki and on the other side was Kisa. Next to Yuki were Tohru, then Kyo, then Kagura, and then Sakura. Next to Kisa was Hiro, then Paul, then Momiji, and then Haru. (Confusing, I know!)

          Shigure politely said "Ahem" before saying, "Now, all of you must be wondering why we are not enjoying the feast with the others downstairs. Unfortunately, I am the messenger of bad news.."

Shigure stopped, opened his favorite blue fan, and continued by saying, "The bad news is that Emperor Akito, or whom you are all familiar with as Shadow Emperor, and wants an empress— by New Year 's Day. Today is June 1st. That means that there are precisely 213 days, not including New Year's Day, to prepare the new empress for the role as the Emperor Akito's wife and to the liking of his court."

Shigure waited a few moments for his words to sink in before continuing, "However, Emperor Akito has changed his mind a little bit. He had demanded that a maiden of royal blood be _given_ to him, well now, he wants to _choose_ the maiden. He has sent a letter to us saying that he wants all suitable maidens of royal blood to be trained and that he may come at any given moment, most likely at the Annual Winter Ball. Akito has also changed another factor. He has decided that since he has no diplomats or ambassadors over here to see what is going on, he has sent his cousin, Adam, to serve as his eyes and ears. Adam will arrive at the castle in three days."

The people at the table stared stonily at Shigure, waiting to hear more of the terrible news, but all Shigure did was smile and say, "Well, let's enjoy the play! It's starting in a few moments!"

Before anyone could mutter a word, the candles were dimmed and the curtains revealed the stage to the audience. The play began with the sound of a Nohkan, a Japanese flute, and the silent beating of drums, which produced a haunting, sweet melody. Tohru immediately recognized that the performance was going to be a Noh play (One of the four classic Japanese plays, in which masks, instrumental music, elaborate costumes, and symbolic movements portray the characters and the story.) because of the square-shaped stage, which had a sloping roof and a pine tree painted on the back panel of the stage.

Inside the ballroom and the balconies, the people hushed as the play unraveled. It was a wonderful play about an enchanting demoness who fell in love with a man. But she was forbidden to see him by a powerful demon lord. When she refused to obey the dark lord, she was condemned to walk the Earth as a lowly spirit forever, until she met a wandering priest, who was able to guide the demoness back to her world, where she was finally able to rest in peace.

When the play ended, everyone in the balcony dining room had momentarily forgotten Shigure's bad news and enjoyed the food with relish. Everyone talked and laughed and when the sun rose the next morning, everyone in the castle dragged their sleepy bodies to beds. By 7 A.M., everyone in the entire castle was sound asleep. 

The magnificent banquet was later called the Midnight Feast because it began precisely when the play ended—twelve 'o' clock, midnight.

AN: Did you like it? Hate it? I NEED REVIEWS!!! Please submit reviews peeps! I can't write without motivation! Thanx!

Me: Um, Yuki?

Yuki: What? *annoyed*

Me: I am so sorry! You and Tohru just don't seem to fit in the story line!

Kyo: *snorts* Well, no duh! Tohru and me are a couple! 

Yuki: *glares* We'll just have to see about that! I _am older than you are, little brother!_

Kyo: # Yeah, by like, five seconds!

Yuki + Kyo: *getting their swords out and fighting*

Me: ^ ^;;; Uh, guys! Watch out, you're gonna kill somebody!

Kyo + Yuki: Exactly! *fighting continues*

Me: *sighs* Peeps! I made up the Noh play in the story! I just used some basic themes and plots of Noh plays to create it! Please don't sue me! (besides, I'm broke) Anyways, sorry it was so damn descriptive in this chapter! The introductions to Haru, Amy, Kisa, Paul, Hiro, and Sakura took me forever to write! (nearly killed me) I'll try to have some interaction between the characters in the next chapter! Bye now!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! *just reminding you ^ __ ^*


	5. Whimsical Love

THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS

Chapter Four- Whimsical Love

AN: OMG! THIRTEEN reviews, I'm on a roll! Thanx you guys! I also wanted to clear up any hazy spots so far. Ritsu was the eavesdropper, Sakura is Ayame's crush, and in the story, it is TWO days after the Midnight Feast. Stuff still hazy: whether this will be a Yukiru or a Kyou, if Tohru is really the chosen maiden who will marry Akito, AND Akito's age—is he old or really young? (I haven't decided yet! ^ ^)

AN: Many questions will clear up in this chapter, so read on peeps!

TIME: 11 A.M / Raining outside

"Love…" Yuki murmured, as he gazed outside his bedroom window, where it was wet and muddy. 

He couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. Who? A certain princess with long, brown hair.

Ever since Tohru arrived at the castle four days ago, Yuki had been struggling to keep his emotions under control. Moreover, it bothered him that he actually had to_ try_ to keep his feelings hidden; because it had always come naturally to him. Yuki knew that he was changing considerably. 

In the past, whenever Tohru came to visit the castle, he had not once felt any feelings for the smiling, brown-haired girl. Actually, that was all he knew her by--smiling, brown-haired girl. And here he was, trying not to blush, stutter, or act strangely in front of Tohru. 

But the thing that puzzled him the most, was that Tohru accepted his offer to have a picnic with him. He, after years of avoiding and ignoring her, and she still agreed to have a picnic with him! After the picnic, he found out three things about her. She had servant friends named Uo and Saki; she loved animals, especially cats; and she always had a smile on her face, no matter what.

Yuki realized why Kyo was so obsessed with Tohru, it was impossible not to. Yet, he also felt jealous that Kyo could talk to Tohru easily, without being pressured or feeling shy.

And so he sat at his window sill, trying earnestly to think of a way to be with Tohru alone. However, it would never occur to him, that it would be Shigure, who would help him find a way….

*While Yuki is questioning his feelings for Tohru, Ayame is in his sewing room*

          "Hm…" Ayame said to himself as he observed the pink and red kimono for the last time. "I invited Miss Okinawa to have tea with me today, but will she like this kimono?"

          After only a few moments, Ayame stood up and shouted in his optimistic voice, "Of course she will! She will absolutely adore the kimono and ask me to marry her, and we'll open a sewing store together, and have ten kids that look just like me, and—"

          "Uh, Ayame?" 

          Ayame whirled around to come face to face with Sakura, who had worn her pink hair in a long ponytail and was wearing a black Oriental style top with a matching long skirt.

          "Ah! Miss Okinawa!"

          "Ayame, it's okay if you call me Sakura. Besides, I _am two years younger than you are!"_

          "^ ^;;; Yes, I guess you're right!… Um… Here!" Ayame said hurriedly, as he presented her with the pink and red kimono.

          "It's lovely, Ayame! I love it!" 

          "Yes, it's exquisite, isn't it? I made it because I thought it would look _stunning_ on you! ….Do you like it?"

          "Oh, yes, I do!" Sakura replied as she gave Ayame one of her gorgeous smiles. Then she pranced around the room and gazed at the mirror with fascination. Like Ayame, one of her hobbies was staring at her reflection. (AN: No idea if that is true, but c'mon, this is a fan fic!)

          "Ayame, can I try it on?"

          "Of course you can! There's the dressing screen!"

          While Sakura was dressing, Ayame's yellowish-green eyes sparkled with anticipation, as he made a pot of peach tea. (AN: he, he, he! I'm sure you're wondering what's up with all the peach tea! Nothing special, I just really like peach tea, that's all! ^ x ^)

          All of a sudden, Sakura's voice cried, "Ayame! I can't seem to tie this obi right!" (AN: Obi is pretty much a sash that holds kimonos together in the front)

          Ayame's eyes glittered like yellow, canary diamonds, as he said innocently, "Would you like me to help you, Sakura?"

          "Yes, could you?" Sakura said absentmindedly. Although she was an experienced, patient tutor, when it came to the minds of men, she was completely clueless.

          Ayame slowly walked towards the dressing screen, with a mischievous smile plastered on his face, and his heart thumping wildly. When he came behind the dressing screen, Sakura's beautiful, lavender eyes gazed into his, as she said, "Ayame? Are you alright? You don't look so good!"

          However, Ayame was not listening to Sakura. All he could focus on were her entrancing eyes, her rosy lips, and her body….

          "Ayame!" Sakura shouted, causing Ayame snap back into reality abruptly.

          "Ah, yes?"

          "Ayame! The obi, will you please help me tie it!"

          "Of course. All you have to do is…." Ayame said as he expertly tied the obi into the fashionable taiko-musubi style, which puffed out like a pillow.

          "Thank you, Ayame! Where did you learn to tie an obi so well?"

          "Well, I learned it by myself… It just came naturally to me!"

          "You're so talented Ayame! Will you teach me how to tie an obi?"

          "It would be my pleasure, Sakura…" Ayame whispered, and as his eyes softened lovingly, he leaned in to give her kiss.

          "Ayame……"

          "Yes?"

          "THE TEA KETTLE!!! IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!!"

*While Ayame frantically tries to stabilize the treacherous kettle, Kyo is once again at the arrow shooting range*

          Swoosh! Another arrow cut through the air as it landed in the middle of the wooden target. 

          However, the whole time Kyo was shooting arrows all he could think was, "Damn Yuki! Who the hell does he think he is? '_Don't get in the way of Princess Tohru and me!' Oh yeah, like I'm gonna give up Tohru? Dream on, pretty boy! You may be my twin brother, but I'm not giving up Tohru!"_

          Whoosh! An arrow hit home, splitting Kyo's recent arrow into two. 

          "Huh?" Kyo muttered, as he swung around and gasped at the blonde female, who was armed with a bow and a sack of arrows.

          "Miss Uotoni?"

          "Please, call me Uo. Can I call you Kyo? Prince Kyo just doesn't fit your style."

          "What?!"

          "Honestly, Yuki acts way more princely than you do."

          "Did you come here just to make fun of me? Is that it? Well, I'm not in the mood of taking your shit, so just…. Just go away!"

          Uo let loose another arrow, causing Kyo's arrow to split into fours. "Listen, Kyo. I'm sorry. I didn't come here to piss you off…. I just came here to talk about Tohru, that's all." 

          "Yeah? Well talk then."

          "I want you to stop meeting her, Kyo. You're hurting her very much… She doesn't like you anymore! She likes Yuki now…. a lot…."

          Kyo's crimson eyes widened. Although he didn't want to believe a word Uo was saying, her words reflected everything that he feared the most… Of losing Tohru to Yuki…

          "You're lying." Kyo said instinctively, although his brain was screaming, "You idiot! You screwed up! Tohru hates you! She loves Yuki now!"

          "Kyo… You don't need to hide your feelings from me… Are you angry? Kyo?"

          "Uo, why am I causing her pain? And how do I know you're not lying?"

          "She told me….that she loved Yuki very much….and that you remind her of her father. Kyo, do you know how her father died? He was murdered by a poisoned arrow, right in front of her eyes…."

          "Stop it!" Kyo hollered, trying to steady himself against a wooden pole. He was weak from the ongoing rain. For some reason he felt drained of all energy when the weather was bad. (AN: Just like the cursed cat! But remember, there is no curse at this point of the story!) 

But he couldn't help himself, as everything around him became hazy….

          "Kyo?!"

*As Kyo is carried to Hatori by Uo; Hiro, Paul, and Kisa are in the garden, and have just finished playing in the pond.*

          Hiro shakes the excess water from his brown hair as he says, "That is the dirtiest pond I have ever been in! Don't they know how to take care of a pond?"

          "I don't think it was that bad." Paul said passively as he lies in the grass, his beautiful aquamarine eyes gazing up at the sky. 

          "Yeah, I had lots of fun!" Kisa added hopefully.

          "Well, in that case, I'll forgive the pond. What should we do now?"

          After a moment of silence, Kisa said, "How about we tell stories? I love hearing stories!"

          "Paul, tell us a story now!"

          "Hm… What kind of story?"

          "Oh! The story of the twelve Zodiac animals! I love that story!"

          "Hm… It's very sad, though."

          "Just tell the stupid story, Paul! You're wasting time again!"

          "Fine. It began when God wanted to throw a party for all the animals on Earth. So, he sent word to all the animals that the party would take place early in the morning the next day. And he told them not to be late. Well, the Rat didn't like the Cat, so he decided to do something very mean." 

Paul paused and then continued by saying, "He told the Cat that the party would take place at a different time. And so, while eleven of the animals went to the party the next morning, the Cat was sound asleep, unaware of the party he was missing. When God found out that the Cat was not there, he was very angry! So, a servant hurriedly grabbed a boar, so that there would be twelve animals. Thus, the Cat never made it to the party, and he never became a Zodiac animal. The end."

          "That was incredibly lame, Paul." Hiro said immediately.

          Kisa gave Hiro a disapproving look and said, "Paul, I loved your story!" 

          Paul looked at Kisa and said quietly, "Kisa, do you like pastries?"

          "Yes, I do!"

          "I make really good strawberry pastries. Do you want to go to the kitchen to make muffins?"

          "I would love to!"

          "I'm going too!" Hiro said, sensing something was wrong. Hiro knew that Paul rarely asked Kisa for anything. And as he watched Kisa and Paul talk, he noticed that Paul, who usually had a small grin on his face, now had a big smile. Hiro suddenly became hot, and his stomach tightened as he yelled, "Kisa! Can I hold your hand?"

          Both Kisa and Paul stared at Hiro, surprised at the sudden request.

          But Paul just smiled, almost knowingly, and took Kisa's hand and wrapped it around Hiro's, and he walked ahead towards the kitchen by himself. 

          Hiro was shocked at what he had just done, he had wanted to yell at Paul for talking to Kisa, but instead, he asked Kisa if he could hold her hand.

         "I must be the world's biggest retard." Hiro thought, as he led Kisa by the hand to the kitchen.

*As the trio head towards the kitchen, Shigure is sneaking along the corridor on a mission.*

          Shigure, who was humming to himself cheerfully, was deliberately taking small steps towards Tohru's bedroom. 

          "I can't wait to see her face when I tell her the news!" he thought, and when he finally reached her door, he tentatively knocked on the door softly.

          Since there was no answer, Shigure opened the door and tiptoed inside.

         "Tohru? It's me, Shigure. I have something to tell you!" he purposely whispered, so that Tohru couldn't hear him coming in. (He wanted to surprise her, that sly dog! ^ ^.)

          Shigure could hear running water going on in the bathroom, as he settled himself in one of the comfy chairs that decorated Tohru's bedroom.

          "Ah, Tohru's getting ready in the bathroom!" he thought happily. Soon, he was lost in his own perverted thoughts and hummed jolly tunes to himself.

          Suddenly, the air became dark and eerie, and Shigure sensed that something _bad_ was behind him. He slowly turned around, totally unexpecting of what he would see….

          "Tohru is not in her bedroom right now." Saki said in her monotone voice, her deep lavender eyes gazing intently on Shigure.

          "…….." Shigure was completely lost for words as he gaped at the dark beauty before him. She had smooth, pale skin, which contrasted greatly with her long, dark hair. She also had incredible violet eyes, which seemed to spark with mystery and intelligence.

          "I apologize if I startled you. I am Saki, the maid, and a close friend of Tohru. And you are?"

          "Uh…. I'm Shigure Sohma," Shigure said uncertainly, who noticed that Tohru's room now had deep, mauve curtains, creepy candles, and a portrait of a black rose,  "the foremost advisor of King Edwin. I came here to tell Tohru---"

          "She is not here, Mr. Sohma, please come back later."

          "But—"

          "Tohru is not here. Please leave, I am cleaning right now." Saki said as she motioned Shigure to leave the room.

          "Do you by chance know where Tohru is? I have to tell her something very urgent!"

          "Mr. Sohma… If I knew where she was, I would have told you that already. Now please leave."

          "But, Saki! Today is her birthday! I wanted to lure her into the ballroom tonight, because we're throwing a surprise birthday party for her!"

          Saki paused for a moment and replied, "In that case, I shall help you find her, Mr. Sohma."

          "You can call me Shigure. Where do you think she is?"

          "Hm… I sense that she is in the kitchen." Saki murmured her lavender eyes unnaturally blank and a peculiar strand of hair standing straight up, looking ridiculously like a satellite.

          "Well, then, I'll go to the kitchen!" Shigure said quickly as he got up to leave.

          However, Saki's pale, white hand grabbed Shigure's shoulder as she said, "I think I am done cleaning, Shigure. I shall go with you, if that is fine with you."

          "Um…"

          "Well?"

          "Okay! Just please don't hurt me!"

*While Shigure and Saki head towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Tohru, we see a magnificent room with King Edwin sitting at a desk alone."

          "Dear Step-brother," King Edwin read silently, "it has been many years since I have sent a letter to you. As you already know, my son, Akito, is looking for a bride. Of course, I commanded that the bride be of royal blood. Edwin, I am sure that you know that Akito is similar to me in numerous ways. If the maiden that you choose does not meet the liking of Akito or myself, Akito himself shall dispose of that maiden. I hope you are prepared, dear brother. I am near my deathbed, and my temper has grown increasingly shorter than before. My hopes are with you. From your brother, Ayden." 

          King Edwin slowly closed the letter and let out a bone-rattling sigh. He himself was near his deathbed as well. The chosen maiden was the only thing that could prevent or cause a war between the East and the West.

          "My dear sons," he whispered as he walked to his bedroom window, "please forgive me."

         With that, King Edwin called for a messenger to send a message to Emperor Ayden and Akito. 

King Edwin had chosen a maiden for Akito….  

AN: Aaaahhhh!!! Summer is ending too fast! Only a month left till school starts again! T T 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^ ^ I'm sorry that the ending was kinda short—it was supposed to be a cliffhanger for the next chapter! *author avoids the rotten tomatoes*

Kyo: Author, your story sucks! I mean, can't there be more of Tohru and me?

Yuki: I agree and disagree. You should delete Kyo from the story, and there should be more romance scenes!

Kyo: Deleted from the story? I'm gonna teach you a lesson!

Yuki: Now where did I hear that one?

Kyo: Shut up!

Haru: Your story is boring! Where is all the action and violence?

Hiro: Yeah, really! I mean, you only had one scene with Kisa and me! You seriously have no writing skills as an author!

Me: Humph! Can I not hear a single compliment? Must I be subjected to such cruel words?

Kisa: Hiro! That was really mean! Author, I think your story is really nice! Will you please include Paul, Hiro, and me in the next chapter? 

Me: *wipes away a tear* I will, Kisa! 

AN: Peeps! Thanx for the reviews! They really are the only reason why I write this story! Please tell me if this is worth writing! Submit now!


	6. A Shining Knight

THE KINGDOM OF HEARTS

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, Fruits Basket isn't mine, unfortunately. NEW CHARACTER!!! He is from Cardcaptors Sakura, which I do not own! I hope you like this new character! ^ ^

AN: I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews! *tears* *sniff* Man, this feels like the Oscars! I will try to finish this story in a few chapters, since I already have another idea coming on! (Don't worry, I won't abandon this story! ^ ^) 

AN: Caution! LEMONS in this chapter!

Two days after Midnight Feast/ 5:00 P.M.

*King Edwin just finished talking with his messenger, and is now talking to one of his servants*

          "Hanya, bring Princess Tohru to me immediately." King Edwin said curtly to the dwarf-sized servant.

          Hanya, a man about three feet tall, had large, darty eyes that seemed to take in everything at once, just like a chameleon. Despite the fact that he wore dirty, loose-fitting garments, had a sour personality, and looked like miniature grizzly bear, he was one of King Edwin's most powerful servants. 

          "Yes, your Majesty." He said quietly, before melting into the shadows.

          Only a few minutes later, the dwarf-servant returned with a scowl on his face. "I cannot find her, your Majesty. I thought for sure she was in the kitchen, but she is not there. I have checked all the castle grounds. Nothing! Either she is hidden by some powerful magic or is outside the castle walls."

          Inwardly, King Edwin was shocked and deeply concerned; but on the outside, his emotionless face remained perfectly blank when he said, "I want a search party issued. But I want this to be quiet, I do not want anybody, especially Kyo or Yuki to find out. Find her before the next sunrise, Hanya. Understood?"

          "Yes, I understand." Hanya replied as he bowed and disappeared into the darkness once more. 

          "Strange." King Edwin muttered. Then as his gray eyes widened, he roared, "My God! He can't be here!"

*Meanwhile, we see an unknown figure lurking around the castle. He is dressed in simple, traveling clothes, has unruly, brown hair, and handsome chocolate-brown eyes.*

          Judging by his well-toned features, you could say he was 18 or 19, and that he was extremely strong and fast. His face was mysterious and entrancing, and charisma seemed to be flowing from his body. His movements were like liquid, smooth and graceful. 

          But of course, the oddest thing about this boy was that he was holding a struggling girl in his arms, and not just any girl, a princess. 

*Tohru's POV*

          "Why is this boy kidnapping me? Where is he taking me? Did I do something wrong?" these thoughts flashed through Tohru's head as the boy roughly guided her through the castle halls and corridors. 

          "And how does he know this castle so well? I've never seen him before!" 

          Soon, Tohru could sense that the boy was getting tired because his movements were less hurried and smooth. His breathing was hard and strained, like a tight string on a violin. She was utterly frightened, and could do nothing about it.

          She had been innocently cooking in the kitchen, making a snack for Kisa, Hiro and Paul, when a strong hand seized her from the back. She struggled in his arms, but they were like steel vices.

          Suddenly, the boy stopped and turned her around. Backing her against the wall, but still unable to make a sound or move at all. 

          "Don't yell. I won't hurt you." The boy whispered warningly.

          "He's so young and handsome!" Tohru thought as she gaped at the boy who was at least a head taller than her. "But he's so mean! His eyes look like ice!"

*End of Tohru's POV* (AN: Sorry about this, I suck at writing POVs.)    

          "Answer me! Are you going to make a noise, or not?" the boy said impatiently.

          Tohru shook her head and the boy slowly released her from his grip. Immediately, Tohru asked quietly, "Who are you? Why are kidnapping me?"

          The boy looked hard at Tohru and said, "My name is Syaroan Li (AN: Ah! Can ya tell me if I spelled it right? Thanx!), and I am not a kidnapper! I am here to protect you. I was sent here by your mother, Queen Rika."

          "Protect me from what?"

          "From the Shadow Emperor."

          "Why? I haven't even met him yet! Why would he want to hurt me?"

          "I am not allowed to tell you, princess. Just believe me. I have been training for many years in the arts of magic and martial arts so that I could protect you. My whole life…..has been dedicated to you."

          Tohru noticed that Li's eyes, which had been cold and blank, slightly softened, and his cheeks turn faintly pink when he said the last line. 

          Suddenly, both teens heard noises erupting a few feet away from them. Instantly, Li took Tohru into his arms and muttered a spell, causing the two to disappear, just as Uo ran by with Kyo on her shoulders.

          Tohru gasped when she saw Uo and Kyo pass by, and she moved towards them, releasing Li's grip on her. At once, she became visible again, but too late, the two had already gone into a different hallway.

          "Princess! You cannot move like that! What if—"

          "Syaroan! Those two are my friends! And the one with the orange hair, I….. I…… I care for him deeply!"

          Li stopped and stared at Tohru, whose blue eyes were close to tears with worry. He looked away for a moment before saying, "Alright, we'll go to them! Just don't cry!"

          Soon, the two teens raced after Uo and Kyo. 

*Ayame's Bedroom*

          "I am so sorry, Sakura! I wasn't paying attention to the teapot! Your clothes are a complete mess!" Ayame whimpered as he handed her a piece of cloth to dry off.

          "Oh, that's okay, Ayame! Everyone makes mistakes!" Sakura said sunnily, but she observed that Ayame was in a bad case of the blues, for his long, white hair was limp and his usually vibrant, yellow eyes were dull and drained.

          Sakura gently bit her lip and looked at Ayame, with a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly, her lavender eyes softened as she whispered, "Ayame? Are you disappointed that you couldn't kiss me?"

          Ayame looked up immediately, his eyes filled with wonder and hope, as he whispered, "Yes."

          Sakura couldn't move as she watched Ayame move closer towards her. He looked so angelic with his long, snow-white hair swaying in the wind, his eyes sparkling, and even his blue bathrobe seemed to flow heavenly as he walked towards her. When he stood in front of her, Sakura could barely breathe. 

          "Ayame…."

          "Sakura, there are no need for words." He said as he gently put his arms around her and slowly placed his lips on hers. It was a tender kiss, and after the two stopped to breath, Ayame kissed her again, but more confidently. Sakura's grip tightened on Ayame's robe, causing one side to drop. Ayame, whose hands had been on Sakura's shoulders, moved down to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Soon, Ayame had Sakura against the wall, and her robe had fallen off her shoulders. She could feel Ayame's hands undoing the ribbon on her robe. Ayame could feel Sakura's heartbeat go faster as he slowly took off her robe.

          "Ayame!" Sakura yelled as he pushed inside of her. Gradually, he pumped faster into her, hearing her moan in pleasure. The two were soon in Ayame's bed, cuddling each other.

          "Sakura…." Ayame whispered. "I think I'm in love."

          Sakura, whose head was resting on his chest replied, "Ayame, I think I am too. But what will Haru do?"

          "What do you mean?"

          "Haru…. He told me that he cared for me deeply. And that…. He was going to marry me one day."

          "Sakura, I'm sure he was just saying that. But I wouldn't blame him. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

          Sakura closed her amethyst eyes and whispered, "Do we have to get up?"

          Ayame gazed at the ceiling and said, "No….we don't have to…"

*Hatori's Room*

        Hatori had been peacefully reading a book in his office, when Uo kicked his door open and shouted, "Dr. Sohma! It's Kyo! He fainted!"

        Hatori quickly reacted by saying, "Please go outside! I have to check Kyo's status!" 

        When Uo was by herself outside Hatori's door, an expression of guilt spread over her face. He had fainted because of her. She had told an awful lie to him, in hopes that he would stop liking Tohru.

        "I am such a complete fool! Thinking that he would ever like me, just because I say that she loves Yuki!" Uo thought reproachfully.

        *Just then, Tohru and Li come running towards Uo.* 

        "Uo, what happened to Prince Kyo?" Tohru asked, panic already creeping into her voice. 

        Uo could barely talk, ashamed of what she had done to Kyo. So she did the only thing possible—she ran away from Tohru. 

        Tohru was stunned that Uo had run away from her, but she shook away her doubts and entered Hatori's room, hoping that Hatori would have an answer.

        She and Li entered the room and saw Kyo sitting upright in a chair, looking somewhat dazed; with Hatori looking composed as usual.

        "Hatori! Is Kyo okay?" Tohru asked concernedly.

        "Yes, he just fainted that's all. Probably from all this bad weather we've been having. He's normal now."

        Kyo looked up to see Tohru smiling cheerfully at him. He looked away, still confused and worried of Uo's words. Kyo was about to say that he was fine and that he wanted to be by himself, but Tohru had already come over and given him a warm embrace.

        Kyo's cheeks went bright red, as Tohru's eyes filled with crystal tears. "I thought you were really hurt, Kyo."

        Kyo stared at Tohru and smiled, he realized that Tohru still cared for him a lot. And that was all he really wanted, to be cared for by Tohru.

        Meanwhile, Li watched the two teens silently in the corner. His eyes grew hard once more, as jealously boiled inside of him. He had been training since the age of four in order to be her guardian and protect her from all evils. He had worked so hard, in hopes that she would fall in love with him…

        "I think it would be best if you three leave my office now. I would like to continue reading my book."

        "Yes, Hatori." Kyo and Tohru said in unison, as the three left the room.

        It was then that Kyo realized that Li had been there the whole time. "Who the hell are you?"

        Li spun around and gazed at Kyo with contempt as he said, "I am Li, Princess Tohru's protector. And you are?"

        "I am Prince Kyo. I live here! I also happen to be Tohru's closest friend!"

        "Really?"

        "Yeah, really! And you know what? For some reason, you really piss me off!"

        "Same here."

        "Oh! Talking big, are we? Are ya good at martial arts or something?"

        "Yes, I am."

        "Well bring it on then, punk!"

        "It would be my pleasure!"

        "WAIT A MINUTE!" Tohru yelled, as she once again came in the middle of the fight. "How about we talk over some tea and cookies? I really don't like fighting! Please Kyo? Please Li?"

        The two boys glared daggers at each other before saying, "Fine, if that's what you want."

*As the three teens try to have a decent conversation over peach tea and cookies, five people end up meeting in the Royal Kitchen.*

          "Kisa, do you like blueberries?" Hiro asked as he eyed the basket of ripe blueberries on the kitchen counter. 

          "I like blueberries. But I like strawberries a lot more!" Kisa answered.

          "Let's see…." Paul muttered as he looked around the kitchen, gathering all the things needed for strawberry pastries. 

          "Is there anything Hiro and I can do, Paul?" 

          "No, all the ingredients are here. But you guys can go wash your hands to get ready then." Paul said as he brought a jug of milk, and a bag of flour and sugar in his arms.

          While Kisa and Hiro went outside to wash their hands, Saki and Shigure entered the kitchen.

          "Ah! Paul, have you seen Tohru?" Shigure asked hopefully.

          "No, sir, I haven't seen her." Paul answered politely.

          "Hm… I was so sure that she was here." Saki said quietly. "Something must be wrong."

          "Oh~" Shigure whined, "I was planning to have a surprise birthday party for her tonight!"

          Paul looked up surprised, his aquamarine eyes flashed with alarm, as he said, "Today is her birthday?"

          Saki answered, "Yes, it is. It's too bad, if we can't find her, then we can't get her to the ballroom by tonight!"

          Paul frowned, and by habit, put his hand to his chin. Unfortunately, his hands were covered with flour, and so his face was smothered with white flour.

          Shigure unsuccessfully stifled a giggle, as Saki approached Paul perilously. Paul, who was startled, backed away, but Saki just grabbed him by the face and wiped off the flour with her apron.

          "My, Saki, you sure have a way with cleaning." Shigure said cheerfully, hoping that she would be flattered by him.

          Saki gazed at Shigure and gave a small grin as she said, "Thank you, Shigure."

          By the time Kisa and Hiro had arrived, Saki, Shigure, and Paul were preparing pastries for Tohru's birthday.

          And so, preparations were being made for Tohru's surprise birthday party! But how will Tohru make it to the ballroom? Why was Syaroan Li sent to protect Tohru? So many questions!!! He, he, he, Please wait until the next chappie!

AN: HELLO! It's been a couple of days since I've updated this story! Lately, I've been reading a lot of Cardcaptors fan fics, so I guess that's where Li came from. And for those who don't know Cardcaptors (probably only a few) it's an anime about kids (Sakura Kinomoto and Syaroan Li) collecting magical Clow Cards. Syaroan Li happens to be the main male character, and is also super hot! (Despite the fact that he's like twelve years old in the anime! ^  ^;;;) Oh yeah! IF I SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG, PLEASE CORRECT ME ASAP! I hate writing character names wrong, I feel so stupid! Ok, now it's time for reviews, reviews, reviews! Can't write without motivation! Thanx! ^____^

AN: Hey! Should this be a Kyou, a Yukiru, or a Liru (Li + Tohru)??? He,he,he! I'm a fan of Shigure and Saki—they're so cute together! This author needs feedback!!! ^ ^  


End file.
